1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to a receptacle connector and a receptacle connector assembly.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, electronic connectors are widely applied in various fields. Currently, an electronic device is equipped with multiple receptacle connectors for realizing electrical signal transmissions between the electronic device and multiple electrical components.
However, when the receptacle connectors are soldered to a circuit board, the receptacle connectors will occupy a larger area of the circuit board, in addition, the receptacle connectors need be placed on the circuit board one by one that will waste working hours. As a result, production efficiency is lowered.
So, it's essential to provide an innovative receptacle connector and a receptacle connector assembly including a plurality of the innovative receptacle connectors, when the innovative receptacle connectors are soldered to the circuit board, the innovative receptacle connectors of the receptacle connector assembly will just occupy a smaller area of the circuit board, and the innovative receptacle connectors of the receptacle connector assembly just need be placed on the circuit board once for saving the working hours. As a result, the production efficiency is improved.